Alone
by Volcanic
Summary: We all know that Piccolo was alone as a child. Shunned by the world he had to hide to survive. When Piccolo sees a family togther on Christmas he becomes jealous knowing that he'll never be accepted or loved. One-shot, Please Read and Review.


This is not a happy Christmas story mostly because I dislike Christmas

Volcanic: I don't own Piccolo, DBZ, Christmas or Jesus but I do own a computer and Microsoft word and god-dammit that's good enough for me! (Actually it's my dad's computer ;;)

It took me 4 hours straight to type this completely out of my head So please please please Review!

* * *

Alone

"It's cold' A very small boy thought as he walked through the woods. He wasn't wearing shoes or a scarf or a sweater, only a fighting gi with a very interesting symbol on the front. The boy had no idea where he was going yet he was not lost he was merely contemplating were he would sleep tonight. He had no home or any family to call his own, no friends or playmates the only thing he had was himself and he liked it that way. I you saw the boy walking through the snowy patch of pine trees you may have missed him as the Colour of his skin matched to tone of the trees exactly. His name was Piccolo and he was alone.

Although Piccolo was hatched only 7 months ago he stood at the height of an average 7 year old boy and had the intelligence of a young man, the strength of an advanced martial artist and survival that rivalled those of any animal. As his bare feet crunched through the snow he was on the lookout for a cave where he could start a small fire and rest for the night.

Piccolo tried to make as little noise as possible so he was not heard by any surrounding human. Human's who walked this far in the wood's owned guns and Piccolo had several run-ins with them. The human's would scream and point mostly followed by the sting of bullets hitting Piccolo's skin. Bullet's were not fatal to Piccolo he was to strong to be killed by mere guns but sometimes the men caught him by surprise and gave him a bruise where they hit. This was followed by Piccolo incinerating the person for getting in his way. Not that Piccolo didn't enjoy killing humans, it just got tedious after a while.

After walking further Piccolo found a suitable cave. It was small and the opining was covered partially by leaves. It was facing away from the wind and it seemed relatively dry. Immediately Piccolo began collecting dry wood and piling it inside his temporary dwelling. In a couple on minuets Piccolo had a medium sized fire warming him up.

He surveyed the cave, making sure he was the only resident. When his survey was complete Piccolo stuck a clawed hand outside the cave and picked up a handful of snow and began quietly munching on it, When the white stuff began falling from the sky about a month ago Piccolo discovered it was an edible alternative to water. _Snow_ a voice in Piccolo's head corrected him _the white stuff you are eating is called snow._

The voice was nothing new to Piccolo. As long as he could rember the voice had been guiding him and telling him what to do. The voice helped him learn things, it told him constantly that he had to become strong and defeat a boy, the boy that killed his father and made Piccolo be alone. Sometimes the voice showed Piccolo things mostly when Piccolo had drifted off to sleep. Mostly images of blood and violence, a man who looked like Piccolo only older was always in these visions killing and destroying and laughing at the humans as the fell to the ground in pain or in death. Piccolo realised that the man who he saw in his dreams was the owner of the voice and more importantly his father.

Piccolo relaxed in the cave and curled into a ball getting ready to sleep. Secretly Piccolo was afraid to sleep. Some of the images scared him, he had no problems killing any human that made him mad but his father seemed to take pleasure killing people who had done nothing to deserve their fate. The voice had explained it to him time and time again, _All humans are the same all humans want to hurt and kill you my son. All mortals deserve to die. _

Piccolo had trouble believing this. He had had some bad encounters with humans but not nearly enough experience with to condemn all humans to death. But as with every other night the more Piccolo tried stay awake the more tired he found himself.

When Piccolo awoke he reflected on his night. It had been a rare night no dreams or haunting images had filled his head. It was a rare treat indeed to sleep free of his fathers memories. Piccolo stretch and was about to exit the cave and begin his morning training regime. But his sensitive ears picked up an odd sound.

Piccolo flattened himself against the wall of the cave and peered out through the foliage covering the entrance. He willed himself to keep calm it may only be an animal but Piccolo had never heard an animal that sounded quite like this before.

Piccolo was not ready for what he saw. At least twenty men were in the forest. All of them with sharp object's Piccolo recognised as axes (he had a few thrown at him in the past) each one of them surrounded a pine tree and were chopping them down. As one fell the men yelled timber and all the other men stepped back. Upon cutting down a pine tree the man would then strap their prise to a sled and begin pulling the sled along a footpath-leading north.

This was the strangest ritual he had ever seen the humans perform. What did they accomplish by cutting down a tree? Most of the tree's that they had cut were wet and useless for building fires with. If they had been after fire wood why wouldn't they chop the tree's into smaller pieces then take the choice pieces?

Although the humans scared Piccolo he was intrigued. So he patiently waited standing still one eye staring at the slowly diminishing crowd of men. As soon as the last man began dragging his sled down the path Piccolo carefully exited the cave and followed the lone traveller at a safe distance.

Piccolo followed the man for at least half an hour before he began to spot smoke on the horizon. And as Piccolo crested a particularly large hill he finally found where the man was heading. Nestled in a depression between two hills was a small valley. Human dwellings fashioned out of wood and clay were placed close togther. There were roads that cars travelled down and several larger buildings seemed clumped togther near the middle of the settlement.

Piccolo had never seen so many humans living so close together in his life but he had visions of them, but seeing a real one was overwhelming. He was tempted to just turn back and forget the whole pine tree incident. But Piccolo's curiosity got the better of him and he carefully ventured down the hill and into the valley.

Piccolo hid between buildings as he followed the man with the sled towards a rather small human household. Then something even stranger happened the man dragged the tree inside his house. Piccolo was shocked! What possible reason would a human have to bring a tree into his home? Wanting an answer Piccolo ran towards the nearest window and looked through.

The house was brightly lit and looked warm and cosy. A fire was going inside a box attached to the wall and on the wall over the fire-box there were misshapen red socks. As the human dragged the tree into the house he was greeted by two other humans' a woman and a small child who couldn't be older than six in human years.

The group of humans, _Family, _His mind informed him. Surrounded the tree and began to hang things on the branches. Each member of the family seemed happy and carefree as if just being togther brought them joy. Piccolo was astonished how could hanging objects on a tree make people so happy.

Piccolo watched mesmerised. He didn't notice the cold or the time he was transfixed by this picture of perfection. Everyone seemed to fit in everyone had a place. He watches as the human male, _the father,_ lifted the human child, _the son, _onto his shoulders. The son seemed to enjoy this action immensely. Piccolo watches as the time ticked by immersed in watching. But the town bell snapped him out of it.

The bell rang six and the family began to exit their dwelling. Piccolo jumped around the back of the house so he would not be seen. The family upon exiting the house locked their front door and climbed into their car and began to drive off to a building with a large steeple on the top.

Piccolo looked around, it seemed that every family in the town was driving toward the same building. When the bell chimed 6:30 the roads were completely clear. Piccolo ventured out from the back of the house and began walking causally toward the building with the large steeple.

When Piccolo finally reached the building he saw a fake barn scene set up on the front lawn. There was a man and woman dressed in strange clothing looking at a baby who seemed to be laying in some sort on animal feeding box. There were also three other humans on the left side of the scene each one was dressed in fine clothing and holding things out towards the baby. Around the humans there were various farm animals resting in the hay. Above the roof of the false barn there was a sign reading " Merry Christmas From Pine Valley Church."

Piccolo walked closer towards the building wondering what in the world a church was. As he approached the side of the building he was greeted by voices raised in song. Piccolo kept walking till he came to a pain of coloured glass near the back of the church.

Piccolo looked through the glass and saw a man on a small raised stage. The small man was moving around on the stage and speaking to the audience who listened attentively.

"Merry Christmas' the man began "before I start this wonderful mass I would like to thank each and everyone for coming on this important day." The Crowd cheered. "As you all know tonight is Christmas Eve a most holy night for us Catholics because tomorrow Christ will be been born! Jesus the Son of God and saviour of all mankind"

Piccolo thought he remembered his father had told him about god once although he referred to him as Kami. He could not remember if Kami had a son though.

"Ladies and gentleman" the priest rambled on " The Virgin Marry was visited by an angel……………" the priest spoke for hours telling the audience that there was no room at any inn for Jesus'' parents so they had to give birth to him in a barn. And how lots of shepherds showed up and paid tribute to him, then he spoke about three kings that followed a star to Jesus and gave him expensive presents. Piccolo listened to the entire mass until he heard the preacher bid everyone goodnight and the shuffling of shoes.

Piccolo quickly dived into a bush and hid until he was certain the coast was clear. Then he began slowly walking towards the house he had been looking into. The family had arrived home and was sitting around the tree. They all wore huge grins and held boxes covered in shiny paper and bows. One by one the family opened the boxes. Every box they opened made their smiles grow wider and sometimes the mother would hug the father. As the son opened a very large package he seemed overjoyed with the contents he jumped up and down and hugged his mother and father.

Piccolo watched as the family left the room probably to go to bed. They turned out all the lights and entered a different room. For hours after the last light was turned off Piccolo sat by the window until the entire town was asleep. Crying Piccolo stormed down the main road toward the church.

When he finally arrived at the church he walked straight up to the display of the barnyard. Piccolo stared at the child in the manger

" Why do people think your so special" he screamed at the figure " just because you were born in a barn people all over the world see fit to worship you! At least you had a home and people who loved you! At least people were there and cared about you! At least you fit in!"

Piccolo let the anger boil up inside him searing and hot. Finally he released his furry in a single Chi blast aimed toward the fake stable. It exploded and the church immediately caught fire as well as some of the surrounding buildings. Piccolo let his chi lift him into the air as he shot energy blasts at every building he saw until everything immersed in flames. He was filled with joy at every scream he heard.

"Let them suffer all as much as I have, they all deserve to die, all humans deserve to die" he thought smiling as he flew away toward the forest.

Piccolo landed exhausted inside the cave he had occupied the night before. He was ready to faint but pure adrenaline kept him awake. The thrill of his new found power. Finally Piccolo did sleep and the last words he heard were.

Excellent job my son.

Somewhere in the depths of hell Piccolo Daimao laughed. The laugh sent chills through every soul that heard it.

"He truly is my son" Piccolo Daimao thought to himself "sometimes it is better to let children figure out things on their own"

* * *

References

(Things you may not have understood while reading this story)

In Dragonball Piccolo was only three when he fought Goku therefore he had to grow at an accelerated rate

In my opinion bullets wouldn't puncture Piccolo' skin they wouldn't be fatal or even cause serious injury the bullets would cause him as much harm as a bee sting would to a person, not painful just annoying.

Piccolo does not know anything about religion or about Easter or Jesus' life he only knows what he heard from the Christmas mass.

* * *

Quick A/N: Please don't review telling me I know nothing about the Christian religion. I was baptised and confirmed at Catholic church's I attend a Catholic High School and formally attended a Catholic grade school. I went to church every week from the time I was born till I was 13. I am not a Catholic at the moment I am an Atheist but don't yell at me for not understanding religion. 

Thank you to everyone who pre edited my story, you guys rock Merry Christmas Sierra's Darkness and Chris-chan and Jen-chan and Patty-chan! I love you all lol especially you Jen!


End file.
